do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Ones/Episode 9
This is the first episode of the second season,and the ninth overall episode in The Last Ones. Story "F**k.... You..." says the guy. "Cash! Oh s**t, oh s**t,no!" yells Tony, who holds a dying Cash in his hands. "You gotta s-shoot me..." says Cash, who's coughing up blood. "No! I can't!" cries Tony. Everyone is surprised to see the toughest man ever, suddenly cries. "Dude,are you alright? I've '''never '''seen you cry." asks Pedro. "Of course I mourn too, you think I don't care when someone dies?!" "Yes I do, but I've just never seen you cry before, that's all." "You gotta shoot the kid." says Diego. "I know, I know..." says Tony. BANG! Tony shot Cash in the head so he wouldn't reanimate. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "That was f**ked up man." says Pedro, while walking back to camp. "He just, he just, he..." says Fred, feeling bad for the kid. "Don't think about it Fred, relax." says Carlos. "Okay." "Guys, better look on the road." says Diego. "F**k...." says Tony, while looking at the zombies coming their way. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "I'll see you later, you'd better put down your tent before it gets dark." says Patrick. "Will do." says Chris. Patrick goes to the rest of the group. "What's going on?" he asks. "It's dark, they shoudl've been back by now." says Sarah. "Where's Jim?" "He's in his tent." says Adranne, who's still on lookout, waiting for the group to come. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "We didn't find sh*t." says Peter. "Don't worry let's go to the camp." says Monroe. "Okay." _______________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey Jim, can I help you?" asks Patrick. "Nah, I'm okay." says Jim. "By then." "W-wait! Well... There's something you could do..." "What is it?" "I lost my scissors in my barber shop and well, I miss using my manequins here to try new hair styles." "Go on." "If you have some scissors, could you bring 'em?" "Okay, see ya later." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick goes to Chris, Sarah and Mary, Mary is lying on the floor, watching the stars. "The f*ck is takin' them so long?" asks Sarah. "I don't know...." says Chris. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Jim is sleeping in his tent, something tries to get in. "Who's there?" he asks "That must be Patrick.". The person is scrathing on the zipper again. "Yeah, yeah Patrick, I'm coming!" says Jim. He opens the zipper and looks up, he's scared as hell. "Aagh!" screams Jim as zombies crawl into his tent. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Mary is still sitting on a rock, watching the sky, a zombie sneaks up behind her and rips her neck out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screams. "MARY!!!!!!!!" yells Patrick, who runs towards her. "P-Patrick... Is that you?" she asks, coughing up blood. "No! No! This can't be happening..." says Patrick, who bursts up in tears. "Tell Fred that I love him..." says Mary, before passing out. Tony and his group come out of the woods, and so do the zombies. "Patrick, we'll bury her later! GET UP!" yells Carlos, trying to help Patrick. "O-okay...." says Patrick. The screen zooms out and we get to see total chaos. Characters Main Cast: * Peter Harisson * Tony Filch * Casper(No-Lines) * John Reemus(No-Lines) * Cedrick Wells* * Carlos Diaz * Did not appear in this episode Supporting Cast: * Chris * Ryan(No-Lines) * Fred Kalley * Lisa* * Diego * Craig Donovan* * Patrick Reeds * Pedro * Monroe Co-Stars: * Mary * Sarah * Jim * Cash * Adrianne * Keith Deaths * Keith * Cash * Jim * Mary Trivia * This episode marks the promotion of Pedro and Monroe to 'Supporting Cast'. * This episode marks the promotion of Carlos Diaz to 'Main Cats'.